Valentine's Day in Point Place
by nannygirl
Summary: A small collection of mini oneshot stories for the day of romance, Valentine's Day! Short, sweet stories with some of our favorite couples. Each new installment is a new couple. Next, Eric and Donna have some sweet but simple Valentine's Day cards for each other.
1. Sweethearts

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show nor do I own any of it's characters. I do not own any of the songs, products, or any TV show or movie or characters that may be mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you the first installment to the mini Valentine's Day collection that I'm doing this year. And when I say mini, I mean mini. These stories will be short but hopefully sweet. I do plan on doing some more frequent updates as long as you all are okay with that and are able to keep up with the chapters. Again these are short stories so hopefully it won't be a problem. I'm thinking a new piece every 2-3 days. And each new piece will star a new couple but they aren't connected…unless you want them to be lol This first one stars Fez and Laurie with the prompt of Candy Hearts. I think you all know which ones those are and you either love them or hate them right lol Hopefully you'll love or at least like this new story. Thanks for stopping by to read please do review if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts, hope you like, and as always please enjoy!_

* * *

Dressed in her long blush colored bathrobe, fuzzy slippers on her feet, and her hair messily pinned up, Laurie Forman bounded down the basement staircase and headed straight to the green washer dryer combo.

She was so concerned with checking her laundry that she never noticed the person seated in the middle of the room on the aging loveseat.

"Hello Laurie." they called to her, startling her and causing her to jump a bit.

Laurie didn't turn around though—continuing to give her back to the person—she didn't want to be seen like this. She couldn't be seen like this, which meant that she was going to have to kill whoever was in the room with her now. And she already knew exactly who it was. Maybe the sooner she got this over with and killed the guy the sooner she could go back to her planned schedule.

Slowly she turned around, wearing a smirk on her lips until her blue eyes met with brown ones and the smirk faded purposely.

"Oh it's just you." she greeted looking and sounding unimpressed, "I thought it was someone important."

Fez frowned at the statement, "Important people hangout in the basement?"

"Good one." Laurie nodded in approval.

A proud grin appeared on Fez's face but when Laurie turned back around to grab her clothes from the dryer, his expression became more curious.

"What are you doing here?"

Looking over her shoulder, Laurie shot him a bored look, "Unlike the rest of you freaks I actually live in this house which means I have the right to be here."

"But it's Valentine's Day." Fez said as if she needed reminding, "Why are you not on a date with a prince charming who treats you like the Love Goddess you are?"

Laurie looked at the foreigner with slightly confused look before she spoke in a defensive tone as she declared, "I have a date."

Her tone however wasn't enough to convince Fez.

"Yes, and I am allergic to chocolates." The moment the words left his mouth his eyes widened and he looked up at the ceiling above them, "I did not mean that!"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I have a date. In fact I have dates" she annunciated the 's' and then gave a small shoulder shrug, "I'm just in between them right now. Even marathon runners get those walking breaks."

Fez nodded, not quite sure what marathon Laurie was talking about because he suddenly had a craving for a Marathon Bar with its chocolaty caramelly goodness.

"Where're the other losers?" Laurie asked bring Fez back from his candy daydream.

"They are all out on their romantic, sexy, valentine, love, dates" He explained, his smile now having faded into a somber pout, "while I am here standing alone, like the stinky cheese."

Laurie scowled, not sure if she wanted to know the actual answer but still asked her question, "The stinky cheese?"

"Yes, the one that the sonofabitch, Farmer Dell and his family did not take." Fez explained, suddenly sounding and looking more angry than depressed "They take the cat and the mouse but not the Fez! I mean cheese."

Now Laurie realized the foreigner was talking about a dumb children's nursery rhyme; she really should have known better she thought to herself.

"Sucks to be you." she stated in a voice that was anything but sympathetic.

Again Fez nodded his head, once again looking somber as he did so, "Yes, it is true. But at least I still have my sweetheart…well my _Sweethearts_." he tried to perk himself up by retrieving from his pocket the small pink rectangular box that held the famous Valentine's Day treat. He lifted the box over his mouth to pour a few of the mini heart-shaped candies into his mouth and then stopped to look at Laurie, "Want some?"

"_Ew_! No." screeched a disgusted Laurie, "Those things taste like chalk."

"They do not." Fez argued with a mouth full of sweets but as he continued to chew his candy his face dropped into a look that appeared both scared and grossed out, "Aye the do."

Forgetting about her laundry and her schedule for a moment Laurie walked towards the sitting area of the basement.

"The only thing those things are good for are throwing them at people." She told Fez as she perched herself on the arm of the old couch, her mind thinking back to when her mother would give her and Eric boxes of the candies as a little Valentine's gift and Laurie used hers to do some target practicing on her favorite target—her little brother.

_Those were good times she thought_ with an evil smirk before another memory and use of the not so tasty candy hearts came to mind.

"Well that and using them to make conversations." She said.

"You make your candies talk too?" Fez asked a bit too excited as he poured a few candies hearts into his palm, "Me too! Ehem…"

"No, not that." Laurie interrupted before she became an audience member of what was sure to be a very weird candy puppet show, she dropped into the seat right next to Fez and yanked the _Sweethearts_ box out of Fez's hand and started to explain what exactly she meant, "In school whenever we got these candies with the words printed on them we'd make a conversation by only reading whatever saying was on the candy."

Fez's eyes shinned with animation, "Oohh! I want to try!"

His nimble fingers flipped over the candy hearts that he still held in his palm, he wanted make sure he could see what valentine's saying each of them had on them. Once they were all flipped over he scanned over the pastel colored hearts in search of the perfect one. At last he settled for a yellow heart with two pink words printed on it.

"Be mine?" he read off the heart, lifting it up for Laurie to see.

Wearing a smirk, Laurie reached into the box of candy, picked out a light orange heart, and read it, "No way."

A frown scrunched onto Fez's forehead, "Wait…I think that I did that wrong…"

While Fez was busy rifling through his handful of candies for a better heart shaped message, Laurie was looking at her own candies by shaking the box around a bit to read some of the hearts inside.

"I forgot how lame these things were." She said clearly not as entertained by the candy as she was when she was younger, "I mean look this one actually says 'Kiss me.'"

Laurie took out a mint colored heart and lifted it for Fez to see the message and sure enough printed on the candy in capital pink letters were the words 'KISS ME.' Fez shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I never can deny a candy." He declared aloud.

Before Laurie knew what was happening Fez had covered her lips with his and was giving her a kiss that was unlike any kind of kiss she'd had before. She wanted to pull away or shove him off of her but she could no neither, but she couldn't move her arms around him either.

Finally Fez pulled away and grinned at her with an oversized grin but all Laurie could do was stare back at him.

"I've gotta go." she told him and then stood up from her seat, moving back towards the staircase and forgetting all about the laundry she'd come down for in the first place.

Fez watched her stand up and walk away with his heart and his box of _Sweethearts_, but he was too disappointed to say anything so he didn't say a word. He just turned away looking at the dark screen of the turned off the television and began his sulking.

"_The cheese stands alone…the cheese stands alone_." He sang, very, very sadly.

"Hey Fez." Laurie called out and right away Fez swung his head around to find her standing at the bottom of the stairway, "Catch."

She tossed something towards him and he cupped his hands to try to catch the little flying object. At last it landed and Fez saw that in his hands was a little white heart turned backwards. Carefully he flipped the candy over and read the two words that were written on the little heart, "CALL ME."

A smile had broken back onto Fez's lips but by the time he looked up from the candy message he could only see Laurie's fuzzy slippers before they disappeared up to the second level of the house; however that didn't diminish his smile one bit. He turned back around, looking at the still off TV, and continued with his song-this time in a much, much happier tone.

"_Heigh-ho the derry-o Fez is not the cheese!_"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Soo what did you think? Yay? Nay? Wanna read more? Lemme know in a review!_

_So what do you all think of the Sweethearts candy? Are you a fan of the candy or not so much? You can feel free to share your thoughts in the review section. _

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day, and remember only 11 more days till Valentine's Day!_


	2. Roses

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello all! How are you? Hope you're doing well and have had a great week and are now looking forward to the weekend. Today I have for you a little something to help kick off the weekend. The next installment to 'Valentine's Day in Point Place' Thank you all for your truly wonderful reviews and support on the last installment it really means a lot! I was really nervous about making Laurie and Fez be the opening story but it looks like things worked out! Thank you! Today's installment stars another sorta underdog couple, but my favorite pairing, Red and Kitty Forman. I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry for the late posting in the day, kinda fell behind with things yesterday. Thanks again for stopping by to read, please do review if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts, hope you like it, and as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

With classic tune of 'My Funny Valentine' playing inside her head, Kitty couldn't help but dance around a bit as she scooped the food out of the pans and onto the yellow plate in her hands. Soon her own funny valentine walked into the kitchen, coming in from the sliding door with the morning paper, still in its neatly folded shape, in his hands.

Red took a seat in his usual chair at the table and before he knew it Kitty was by his side, a plate full of food in her hands and a large smile on her face.

"Here you are!" she said in a slightly singing tone voice as she placed the breakfast plat in front of her husband, "A very special breakfast for my very special man."

Kitty placed a quick but loving kiss on the top of Red's balding head, making him smile before he took a look at the food that had been piled onto his face plate. She hadn't been kidding about it being a special breakfast. Though the dishes appeared to be normal everyday breakfast pieces, the way they were served was anything but ordinary.

"Well, look at that." Red said with a smirk and an impressed tone of voice because he knew it was the tone his wife wanted to hear, "Heart shaped pancakes, heart shaped eggs, and two pieces of bacon bent into the shape of a heart." Suddenly Red's smirk dropped into a miserable looking expression and he looked up at Kitty, "This isn't the day you take me to see that damn heart doctor is it?"

A laugh escaped Kitty's lips before she shook her head, "No, no, no. There is no heart doctor appointment or any other kind of doctor's appointment." She paused briefly, "Although you may be receiving a visit from Nurse Kitty a little later on today."

"Oh?" he asked with interest.

She smiled back at him, "That's right. So you better eat up, you'll be needing that energy later."

Red smirked at her before getting his fork and eagerly digging it into the stack of heart shaped pancakes making Kitty laugh one of her famous Kitty Forman laughs.

"So, what plans do you have for the day?" Kitty asked in what she hoped was a subtle tone.

Though it may have been a bit too subtle; Red never looked up from his plate as he spoke, "Not much. Go to work for a few hours or so then come back home to you." he sent her a smile but got a frown returned back at him, "What?"

"That's it?" asked Kitty—her voice didn't sound angry but it was at that borderline and Red knew he had to say something before it crossed over.

"I mean…" he started again, "Go to work for a few hours and then come back home to you, my beautiful bride." He finished this statement with an even bigger smile but it only caused Kitty's frown to grow too.

Her hair fluttered in the air a bit as she shook her head, "Red, you're treating this like it's any other day."

"Why wouldn't I?" Red asked.

The question caused Kitty's eyes to widen but she tried to remain calm "Red, what's today?"

"It's Thursday."

"The date, Red." Kitty quickly interjected in a forceful way, "What's the _date_ of today."

Red wasn't sure why his wife was interrogating him like this but he didn't question her and just answered hers, "February fourteenth."

There was a pause. Pure silence as the married couple frowned at each other, one appearing confused and the other more and more angry. Kitty waited as long as she could, waiting to see if he would say anything more but he never did and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You forgot Valentine's Day!" Kitty declared sounding both very upset and very hurt, "First you forget my birthday and now you forget Valentine's Day! And you can't use that _horrible_ excuse of how it's my job to mark the calendar, the holiday I preprinted on there! This is all on you mister!"

Her accusing finger was pointed right at Red's scowling face.

"Kitty…"

"How could you forget Valentine's Day, Red?" she asked, completely ignoring his call of her name, "There've been heart shaped decorations and candy in the stores since January for heaven's sake! The next thing you know you'll be forgetting Christmas!"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Red tried once more, "Kitty, if you would just let me explain…"

Kitty though, was not having it, "There's nothing to explain, Red. Today is Valentine's Day, the day you are supposed to show the one you love how much you love them and you decided to show me how much you love me by forgetting Valentine's Day completely, forgetting your love for me. Red Forman you are…"

Before Kitty could voice any of the vulgar names she had planned on calling her husband, Red presented a pink rose to her and lifted up and in front of her face. It was almost like he'd gotten the flower out of thin air—Valentine's magic perhaps—but the truth was it'd been hidden in his folded morning paper the whole time.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." He said with a sheepish smirk.

"The sweetest husband in the world!" Kitty ended her statement in a much different tone, her rage now having melted into a sentimental look.

She took the rose from him just so she could move it away and get a clear path to his lips. Kitty leaned down and gave Red a sweet Valentine's Day kiss.

Once their kiss was over, Kitty slowly pulled away and Red's smirk reappeared as he watched her; he was glad that his wife was now happy and no longer plotting out how she would kill him in her mind. Meanwhile, Kitty gave a small embarrassed laugh and dropped herself into the kitchen chair next to Red's.

"I'm sorry I overreacted like that." she apologized with much sincerity before joking lightly, "It was…it was a menopause flashback."

"That's what I would've blamed it on." Red said with a chuckle but as soon as Kitty cut her blue eyes at him, his laughter stopped and he faked a cough then cleared his throat.

Kitty shook her head again this time looking down at the pink rose in her hands, "I guess it's just since you forgot my birthday that one year…part of me worries that you might forget again."

"I really messed up that time, huh?"

"Yes, you did." Kitty replied without a moment's hesitation.

A smirk starting to play on his lips, Red slipped his arm over her shoulder, "Guess I'll have to use the rest of your birthdays and holidays to come to make up for it."

"Well…" she titled her head in a pondering fashion before giving her husband another smile, "That would be a nice start."

Her giggle filled the air and soon Red found himself letting out his own faint laugh.

"And thank you for the beautiful rose, Red." She told him with a grand smile, "Where're the rest?"

"The rest?" Red repeated, a scowl now in its regular spot on his forehead.

Nodding her head, Kitty started to explain, "You need eleven more to make a dozen. Do I get the others all together or one by one? Did you hide them around the house for me to find? Oh! With each rose having a little present attached to them, oh or a little love note or…"

"No Kitty," Red interrupted even though it seemed too late to try to keep her from getting her hopes up, "There are no others or love notes…it's just one rose."

Kitty's gaze dropped back to the flower, "Just one single rose?"

"One single rose for my one single rose for my one single love." Red said with a smirk—hoping his words would make up for the missing roses and there wouldn't be another menopause flashback.

He got his answer when he saw Kitty's frown move upwards into a look that showed how surprised and touched she was.

"Oh Red, that is so sweet!" she gushed and Red smiled when she gave another small giggle, "Okay, so there's no dozen roses, but you did still make plans for us to have a romantic valentine's evening, right?"

Red stared back at Kitty with a blank look. There was no anger, no fear, no happiness, no nothing, just blank. And Kitty saw this.

"Red?" she said again.

This time Red turned his attention back to his breakfast plate, "These valentine's pancakes are really great, honey. How'd you get them into the shape of hearts?"

"Red, we are going to do something for Valentine's Day tonight, right?"

"Look Kitty," he began to say, knowing her couldn't avoid this any longer, "would you really rather go out to some overcrowded, overpriced restaurant when we could stay here in our own home, open a bottle of wine, and have it just be you and me?"

Kitty gave an affirmative nod, "Yes."

"That's what I thought." Red said, sounding disappointed but he still managed a smile when he continued on, "Our reservations at the new Lion's Head are set for eight."

"Thank you, valentine." said Kitty, standing up from her seat and giving Red another well deserved kiss on the top of his head.

The kitchen then fell into a comfortable silence between the married pair. Red went back to enjoying his valentine's breakfast and Kitty got a small vase filled with water for her rose. However, as she placed the flower in the long skinny green vase she noticed something.

"Red," she called out to him, "did you get this rose from the rose bush in our backyard?"

Red froze for just a moment. He knew there'd be that possibility of being caught and Kitty noticing the familiar state of rose, luckily he'd come up with an escape plan.

He turned in his seat to look his wife straight in the eye, "You mean the rose bush we planted together on our first anniversary in this house, the one that's continued to grow and bloom year after year just like our love?"

"Oh Red," Kitty cried, sounding close to tears as she hurried to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, "You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you."

Moving his arm up to hug her back, Red smirked, "Only for you, valentine."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Good? Bad? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

_Sorry if this wasn't the best RK piece I've done it was kinda hard keeping it in such a short length but I hope it was still able to make you smile a bit._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day, and remember only 7 more days till Valentine's Day!_


	3. Balloons

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well and have a nice week. Today I have for you a new installment of "Valentine's Day in Point Place" this time with Kelso and Brooke and a special appearance by a little someone. Thank you all for the amazing support and encouragement, it really means so much, sorry my updates haven't been as quick as I would like but I do plan on finishing tsi story before the month is over. There's only two more to go. Thanks again to everyone who had read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted, it means so much! Special thanks to MidniteRaine and Eliza Ghost for their wonderful help in coming up with ideas for this story. And Marla, this one's for you! I hope you like it! Thanks once more everyone for stopping by to read, please review if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Michael, thank you so much again for coming to help me out. I really do appreciate it." Brooke Rockwell said as she continued to flutter around her daughter's first grade classroom that was decked out with everything pink and red and way too many paper hearts to even begin to count.

It was the class's Valentine's Day party. Usually with other holiday parties the other mom's of Betsy's classmates would team up and work together however, Brooke was a working mom who didn't have as much time to volunteer to making festive cupcakes and poster games. It made her feel guilty, like she didn't give enough of her time to her daughter and of course the snide remarks from the other mom's didn't help. So as soon as she found out that the library wouldn't be able to afford its annual Valentine's Day celebration, she quickly signed up for handling the Valentine's Day Party for Betsy's class and accepted no fellow moms' help. She was sure she could do this little party for a few six year olds, of course that was easier said than done. Luckily she was able to get some help from her co-parent, Michael Kelso.

The pretty faced man just grinned, "Hey, she's my kid too that mean is gotta suffer though this stuff too, right?"

"Right," Brooke had to agree with a small smile that quickly diminished when she had a sudden panicky thought, "Just don't say that to the other moms, okay?"

Kelso nodded his head, he knew how inferior those other moms made Brooke feel and he didn't like it. Sure most of the other moms were pretty hot but so was Brooke and Brooke was a great mom to Betsy.

"So whadaya need me to do?"

"Um…" she looked around the room then down at the banana shaped table where she'd laid out all the supplies and snacks for the party where she picked up a pink box and handed it to the man beside her, "Here take these cupcakes."

Looking down at the bakery box, Kelso lifted the top and peaked in to find sixteen scrumptious cupcakes with white creamy frosting and plastic heart shaped rings on top, serving as decorations/party favors. He gave a shrug, "If you say so."

While Kelso was busy handing the cupcakes, Brooke scanned the classroom, looking to see what tasks had been done and what was still pending.

"Okay, all the cookies are out, the goodie bags are ready to go, the stickers for the pin the arrow on cupid game are ready," She said mostly to herself, "You've got the cupcakes and I just need to finish serving the punch and blow up a few more balloons….but we still have plenty of time before the rest of the class gets back from recess…"

A small smile slowly broke through the young mother's stress and onto her lips, "You know it feels kind of strange to say 'the rest of the class gets back form recess.' I guess it's because I always got to go to recess when I was little but still…all these years later and it still feels so strange. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah," Kelso agree in more of a scoff, "I can't believe you _always_ went to recess either."

Brooke shook her head but continued to pour the fruit punch into the little paper cups, "I was a _good_ student."

"You were a nerd," he remarked with another snort but when a quick—but angry—glare was sent his way he quickly added on, "But you were probably a cute nerd."

She tried to contain it but Brooke's smile reappeared, though she did try to hide it by going back to pouring the juice into the cups. As she worked on distributing the drink Kelso went to work on the cupcakes, taking one of them out of the box.

"Man, I can't believe you never got held back in class for recess, those were the best times. 'Specially when the teacher had to leave the room" Kelso reminisced while taking the wrapper off his cupcake, "I remember one time me and Hyde had to stay cuz we tied some kids shoelaces together and when the teacher left Hyde dared me to rub my butt on the teacher's desk. And I did! Ha! So when he came back and sat at his desk he was sitting at my buttdesk, haha!" he ended his story with a chuckle.

"Michael," scolded Brooke, though just lightly since she appeared to have found the story quite amusing; that is until she looked over at her daughter's father and caught him red-handedly stuffing a cupcake into his frosting cover faced. Her eyes widened with fright, "Michael!"

"What?!" he asked with a mouth full of cupcake.

Brooke angrily marched towards him, "Michael, those cupcakes are for the kids!"

"I didn't know that," Kelso weakly defended himself, "You just said to take the cupcakes."

"I didn't tell you to eat them!" she hissed at him, snatching the box of cupcakes out of Kelso's grip.

He glared back at her as he threw out, "Well you didn't tell me _not to_!"

A heavy sigh left Brooke's lips, "Okay, fine. Just…I'll take care of the cupcakes and you can…go finish blowing up the balloons."

Looking down at the small plastic bag, he'd been handed, of deflated balloons, Kelso grinned, "Alright!"

With the bag of balloons in hands Kelso practically skipped off to the tank of helium that was in the back left corner of the classroom. Brooke saw this and instantly began to realize she may have made another wrong choice, however if it was between putting Michael in charge of cupcakes or balloons she would have to go with balloons—he wouldn't eat those.

"Michael," she called out to him, stopping him from getting straight to work, "just _please_ don't go sucking the helium out of the tank to change your voice. Okay?"

Kelso looked at her with a sort of cocky smirk, "Come on Brooke, I think I'm a little more mature than that."

After making that statement, Kelso stayed true to his words and put the first balloon over the nozzle and began to fill it with the air that would cause the balloon to float up in the air.

The scene and the words that had been said made Brooke smile. Michael was right; he had matured a lot since they had first met. He now had a steady and important job, his own apartment (that he actually kept clean and stocked with proper food), his ladies choice car had even been replaced with a car that would allow him to drive Betsy around. He loved their little girl and in Betsy's eyes he was a superhero.

A strange noise abruptly ripped through the air, interrupting Brooke's thoughts and bringing her back into the classroom where she saw Michael Kelso grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Brooke, check it out!" he eagerly shouted, "I made the balloon fart!"

Kelso then proceed to show her just how it was done. Placing the open end of the balloon on the tanks nozzle, filling it with air, then taking the balloon off the machine and letting it go which did indeed cause the balloon to fly around the room while letting out a not so pleasant sound.

Brooke shook her head, smiling just a bit; even if Michael had matured a lot she was also glad he was able to stay young at heart.

"Mommy, Mommy!" a little voice cried.

Turning around to the voice, Brooke found their daughter entering the class room and running towards her wearing a not so happy look on her face. Immediately she knelt down so she could hug the little girl.

"Betsy, what's wrong?" she asked in a soothing voice, "You're supposed to be out at recess with the rest of your friends."

"Tommy keeps pulling my hair and then laughs and runs away." Betsy explained in a sad voice as she tried to find comfort in her arms.

Overhearing the mother daughter conversation, Kelso's overprotective father side of him came out and he forgot about the farting balloons and marched towards the two girls, an uncharacteristic frown indented on his forehead.

"What's this Tommy's last name?" he questioned but waited for no answer, "Never mind, I'll get rid of all the Tommys."

Kelso then continued his stomping, this time to the exit door of the classroom, Brooke noticed the angry and determined look in his eyes and didn't even want to think about what he would do if he found any kid named Tommy.

"Michael, no!" she scolded and once he stopped in his spot and Brooke was sure he wouldn't move she turned her attention to their daughter, smoothing the back of her head with a gentle hand, "Is this the same boy who you told me was pulling you hair a few days ago?"

Betsy gave a little nod, "Mmhmm. He's always pulling my hair and bugging me. And _looking_ at me." she explained, "But every time I look at him he makes scary monster faces."

As Kelso scowled the more he heard of the story, Brooke did the opposite and gave a knowing smile.

"Betsy, sweetie, it sounds like Tommy might like you." she stated, still smiling.

"What?!"

The word was said by the two Kelsos, one sounding surprised the other quite upset.

Brooke laughed lightly before explaining, "Sometime's little boys don't know what to do with their feelings so instead of being nice and polite, they tease and act mean to the little girls they like."

"Eww!" Betsy dragged out, though couldn't help but crack a smile as she did.

His daughter's response caused Kelso's ears to perk up, "You heard it! She said Eww!" he briefly intimidated Betsy before carrying on with a deep, tough voice, "Don't worry Bets, I'll care of Tommy. I'm an officer and I've got a license to use a gun!"

"Michael!" Brooke hissed with wide eyes, not liking the talk about violence and hurting another child, "You don't have a license to use a gun. You're a security guard."

"So I've got a license to securit!" he argued back, "Which means protecting my little girl from cooties bugs like Tommy."

Brooke shook her head and pointed her index finger towards his work place, "Michael, go finish blowing up the balloons."

For several seconds, Kelso just stood there frowning like a stubborn child before stomping back over to the helium tank.

"Mommy, do you think Tommy really likes me?" Betsy asked, grabbing her mother's attention.

She smiled softly "I think he really might."

Betsy waved her small hand to signal her mom to move closer to her so she could tell her a secret and with her smile stretching more Brooke did just that.

"I think Tommy's cute." Betsy shared with a little giggle.

"That's great honey." Brooke said, grin still in place; she really was happy for how much happier her daughter was now—her happiness really was contagious—but she really did need to get back to setting up the party, "Now, why don't you go back to the playground with the rest of your class, it's almost time for the party."

"Okay, Mommy!" she agreed and after giving quick kisses to each of her parents, Betsy left the room just as quickly as she came in.

"Well Michael, it sounds like your daughter may have found her first Valentine. What do you think of that?" Brooke asked playfully as he walked toward Kelso and the balloons he's been blowing up; when Kelso didn't reply with any response or word Brooke became alarmed and realized that she'd been so busy with Betsy she'd left Kelso unsupervised with the helium tank, "Michael, how many balloons did you blow up?"

Kelso lifted up his right hand, spreading out his fingers to give his answer but it only appeared to make Brooke's suspicion grown.

"Michael, did you suck in some helium from the balloons?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

Again Kelso gave a nonverbal answer, this time by swiftly shaking his head back and forth.

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest, "Then tell me how many balloons you blew up. _With your words_, Michael."

He gave a small nod before clearing his throat and speaking, "Five." He said in a squeaky voice that sounded much higher than it should have, he cleared his throat again deciding to give it another try, "Five." But the voice remained cartoony even as he spoke again, "Sorry."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, Michael?" Brooke asked sounding a bit upset but Kelso only grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day." he said in his munchkin voice as he grabbed the string of one the blown balloons and handed it to a now smiling Brooke.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Lemme know what you think!_

_Hope you all liked this one, it was a bit tricky to expand on this theme but hopefully you all liked it. I'm gonna try to have a new installment up on this Friday (Valentine's Day) if not over the weekend! :D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme now what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day, and remember only 2 more days till Valentine's Day!_


	4. Valentine's Day

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well and had a very great Valentine's Day. Sorry I didn't get o upload this next installment then or over the weekend but I figured everyone would be a bit too busy with the celebration of the holiday to read. That included myself who ended up spending most of the day baking cookies. :D Today I have for you the next installment though and it stars Hyde and Jackie. There's not particular season that this occurs in though in my mind as I wrote it I pictured it a few years into the future since there was a Valentine's Day episode is season five and after that the timeline gets weird lol But really it's completely up to you. :D Again I want to say thank you so much to everyone for all the amazing reviews and support they truly have meant so much! *hugs* Thanks for stopping to read, please do leave a review if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts, hope you like and as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Steven," Jackie Burkhart called as she practically skipped into the basement from the outside staircase, a grand smile on her lips, "Happy…"

"Don't say..." Hyde warned, seated in his usual seat in the underground room.

However, his request was interrupted and ignored by the petite brunette as she hurried to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Valentine's Day!"

"That." he grumbled, though it was tough to sound so annoyed when he felt Jackie's soft lips press against his cheek.

Jackie frowned at hearing this and pulled away slightly, "Why not?"

"Cuz I don't celebrate Valentine's Day." replied Hyde, in a Zen fashion.

"Oh Steven, don't be silly of course you celebrate Valentine's Day," she said with a dismissing hand wave while making herself comfortable on the old basement sofa. "Only lonely single people don't celebrate Valentine's Day, you're part of a couple so you have to celebrate Valentine's Day. It's in the rules."

Hyde scowled, "Rules of what? Valentine's Day or being a couple?"

"Both." Jackie said without a second thought.

It was an answer, Hyde should have seen coming but he didn't seem so bothered by it when he found a way to use Jackie's own words against her. With a faint mischievous smirk playing on his lips, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat.

"Well, never been much of a rule follower anyway." He said not being able to keep his smirk from growing when he saw Jackie's eyes get wide, "Guess we won't have to celebrate this dumb, made up holiday after all."

A fiery look appeared in Jackie's eyes just before they squinted into a glare that was sent directly at her still smirking boyfriend. How could he say those things about her all time favorite holiday…well her all time favorite right after her birthday. Because really what was better than having an entire day where people celebrate you and your existence?

"Valentine's Day is not a made up holiday." she argued, "And it's not dumb either."

"Come on Jackie, the whole thing's ridiculous. None of it even makes sense." Hyde began to explain before bringing out the evidence, "All those hearts everywhere, those things don't even look close to the real things in a human body."

"Well those hearts should be the kind that we have inside us. They prettier." Jackie shot out.

Hyde wasn't done though, "And a flying baby throwing arrows at the person you're supposed to fall in love with?" he gave a slight scoff, "Man, no wonder you fell for Kelso in the first place."

As much as she didn't want to, Jackie knew she did have to give him a point for that one; but that didn't mean that was enough to keep her from celebrating the day's holiday. In fact Jackie realized she could use a page of Hyde's own play book to get what she wanted—celebrating the day of love with the man she loved.

"Steven, if you know so much about the holiday, why don't we just celebrate it anyways?" she suggested happily.

"Forget it, Jackie." Hyde shook his head, sitting up straighter in his chair, "I'm not celebrating some government-induced holiday."

Jackie instantly frowned, "How is Valentine's Day a government-induced holiday, Steven?"

There was a small shoulder shrug before Hyde began his theory, "Valentine's Day is just a plot the government came up to get more of the people's money. It's the one time of the year that prices and sales increase on a bunch of junk. Think about it, balloons, flowers, chocolates and candies, unless it's close to Valentine's Day no one ever buys that stuff. Unless you're Fez."

Listening to Hyde's explanation, Jackie realized how true his observations were. Usually she liked when he was able to open her mind and show her that there were different ways to see things, show her the deeper meaning hidden there, but not this time. He was ruining Valentine's Day for her!

"Steven, Valentine's Day can't be a holiday created by the government." She protested, "It's a day of romance and romantic things…"

"Yeah, celebrating the beheading of a guy who married young, in love couples, that's real romantic," came Hyde's reply to that.

A mortified look appeared on Jackie's face, "That's…that not really true is it? Steven?"

"Look it up."

And with those three words it was official, Valentine's Day had been ruined for Jackie Burkhart.

"Ugh, fine!" Jackie gave up, throwing her hands up in the air and then letting them fall back to her lap with a slap.

Hyde smirked but before he could truly begin to gloat in his victory, Jackie stood up from her seat and headed for the staircase that would lead into the Forman kitchen.

"Where're you goin'?" he asked sounding concerned—he may not have wanted to celebrate the made up holiday but that didn't mean he wanted her to leave.

Jackie continued to walk, "To talk to Donna, maybe Eric did something stupid enough to make you and your Anti-Valentine's Day attitude look good."

"Sorry to disappoint but both Donna and Forman are out." Hyde informed her, "Went to join in on the beheading festivities."

For a moment Jackie's face crumbled before it converted into a more confident look, "Okay, I'll just go…"

"Red and Mrs. Forman too." He said, already knowing what she was going to say next and before she could say her _next_ thought Hyde had her answer, "Even Kelso and Fez."

"Fez?" Jackie repeated, her eyes large with shock, "Fez is out doing something for Valentine's Day and we're not?" she asked, starting to panic while working her way back to her seated boyfriend, "Steven, we have to go out and do something, anything. Dinner, a movie, I'll even wear those ugly clown shoes and go bowling…we just need to do something or else we'll be the new Fez and I cannot let that happen. Burkharts cannot become Fez…es!"

"Alright." Hyde nodded.

She just stared at him, not quite believing that he had agreed so quickly, "Really?"

"Sure." He said with another nod, "Let's go with the first one."

"Dinner?" Jackie questioned, making sure they were on the same page; once he gave his sign of approval, things instantly clicked for her and she gave a small gasp before covering her mouth with her hands, "Like a _Valentine's_ _Day_ Dinner?"

Now out of his seat and on his feet, Hyde looked at Jackie through his shades, "No, like a _regular_ dinner. Holiday or not we still gotta eat."

"Can I at least call it a Valentine's Day Dinner?" She asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

His right index finger pressed against his cheek, as if pretending to give the question some thought, then pulled it away and gave a swift, "No."

"Fine." Jackie said with a pout.

Hyde was able to sidestep Jackie's persuasive pout by physically sidestepping around Jackie and heading to his small bedroom in back of the basement.

"I'm gonna go get my jacket." He said over his shoulder.

Jackie continued to stand with a pout and made no comment to let him know she had even heard him; but she had indeed heard his statement and the proof of that was the way she crossed her arms over her chest and flopped back onto the couch. She sat there for several seconds, sulking and mourning the loss of her Valentine's Day until suddenly a blue gift bag dropped into the empty spot beside her.

Immediately she frowned and shifted her eyes from the bag to her boyfriend who had appeared just as the bag did. He was making his way around the sofa and her brown eyes followed him until he was seated beside her.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing her finger at the bag.

"It's a gift."

Her eyes lit up with glee, "Like a _Valentine's_ _Day_ gift?"

"No, Jackie, it's not a Valentine's Day gift." Hyde said after heaving out a sigh, "I don't need some dumb holiday to tell me to show you how much I love you."

A large smile appeared on Jackie's lips when she heard these words and it started to make Hyde feel a bit uncomfortable.

"It was just something I saw and I thought of you." he added and if anything Jackie's smile only grew bigger, "But it's not a Valentine's Day gift. It's a February 14th gift." Hyde continued but her smile stayed in place, by now it was starting to annoy him, "If you don't want it I'll take it back."

"No!" Jackie nearly shouted as she intercepted Hyde's attempt to take back the gift by grabbing it with her own hands.

Carefully, but still every much excitedly, Jackie pulled the tissue paper out of the gift bag and found that there were two boxes at the bottom of the bag. One was a small box, the kind jewelry usually came in, and yet Jackie first went to pull out the second box. It wasn't in the shape of an ordinary box and it was red with white cursive writing and a cartoon bee printed on it.

"_Bee_ _My_ _Valentine_?" Jackie read off the heart shaped box.

Hyde shrugged, "It was the only kinda chocolate they had in the stores."

"Damn government." She said playfully placing the candy on the spool table.

He smirked at her words, nodding his head slightly in an approving manner, then watched as Jackie turned her attention back to the bag and pulled out the second part of her present.

The tiny box was in her hands and Hyde felt himself holding his breath as watched her lift the top up. Not more than a few seconds passed before Jackie spotted the gift and her face beamed with happiness—and Hyde could breathe again.

"Oh my God, Steven, it's beautiful!" she said, pulling out the silver charm bracelet with its first charm on it, a small purple flower, "Will you help me put it on?"

Wordlessly, Hyde took the piece of jewelry from her and positioned around her dainty right wrist before closing the clasp on the other end of the bracelet and letting it fall. It fit perfectly.

Jackie smiled down at it before smiling up at Hyde, "Thank you Steven, I love my February 14th present."

"Happy Valentine's Day, doll." He told her with a smirk.

Part of Jackie wanted to let out a happy squeal and another part of her just wanted to kiss Hyde and show him how much she loved him. Of course, only one part could win.

Still smiling brightly, Jackie leaned in closer to her boyfriend and gave him his February 14th kiss.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? A bit of both? Lemme know in a review!_

_Again thanks for the wonderful support, very sorry for not posting this sooner but I am hoping to have the final installment up pretty soon :D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day, and remember only 362 days until Valentine's Day 2015!_


	5. Cards

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well and having a great day! Today I have for you a new and the final installment for this collection "Valentine's Day in Point Place" I think it's a bitter sweet moment and I hope that you all enjoy this story. It stars Donna and Eric and again had no time frame so feel free to imagine it taking place whenever you like. Thank you so very much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story it truly means so much. Your support and encouragement is one of the big reasons that I was actually able to finish this collection in the same month as the holiday and if you read my other holiday collection you know that's a pretty big deal lol Thank you!Thanks again to everyone for your support and for stopping by now to read, please do leave a review if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts, hope you like, and as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

Donna Pinciotii sat in her bedroom at her small desk that now seemed even smaller with all the papers and open books scattered over the surface of it. She had a big test tomorrow and she'd been studying for what felt like three straight days; currently she was looking at some notes she'd written in her spiral but it only seemed to be confusing her more. With the kind of handwriting she found in the notebook, Donna couldn't help but wonder if she'd chosen the wrong career path and gone with a something in the medical field.

There was a sudden knock at the door but Donna ignored it, bringing the notes closer to her squinting face. She figured it was her dad and he'd let himself in after a few seconds to inform her that he was leaving for his date with Joanne. However, instead of the door being pushed open, it received another knock.

With an annoyed frown on her head, Donna pushed herself out of her seat and marched to the door before yanking it open to find a small, heart holding, teddy bear and a familiar face hiding behind it.

"Eric?" she said, her frown still visible but not looking as irritated as before.

The stuffed bear moved away and Eric Forman's grinning face was revealed, "Hey, you got it! Happy Valentine's Day!" he said before handing her the small token of his love.

She took the bear and looked down at it for a few seconds, but the truth was it was only making her more confused.

"What're you doing here?" the redhead wanted to know, "I thought we agreed to celebrate Valentine's Day over the weekend? You know, if I survived this week's exams."

"Yeah, I know we did but I couldn't stand the thought of m'lady spending Valentine's Day by herself." He told her with a smirk but Donna didn't appear too convinced so he tried again, "I couldn't wait to give you your valentine's gift?" but she still wasn't buying it and Eric sighed, "Fine, I was lonely!"

"Everyone else was out doing their romantic valentine's stuff so I was alone and I knew you alone, so I thought you know, we could be alone together." He explained to her.

Donna could feel the corners of her mouth twitching, wanting to smile at the sweet gesture form her boyfriend; but from the corner of her eye she could see her school work sitting on her desktop, waiting for her.

"I really need to study." She said, reminding both him and herself.

"True." Eric agreed with a nod and an index finger pointed upwards, "_But_ you also really need to eat. Which is why I brought you a valentine's dinner."

He then lifted up a medium sized picnic basket that Eric seemed to have made appear through magic…or maybe Donna hadn't been paying attention…or maybe she was just tired from all the studying….maybe a combination. She stared at the basket, she wasn't exactly sure what kind of food her boyfriend had packed in there but it would be the kind that you ate. Donna could hear her stomach grumble at the mere thought of any food at all.

"Okay fine," she relented causing Eric's smirk to break into a grin."But just for forty-five minutes."

"Got it." nodded Eric before he stepped into the bedroom.

The room was quiet as Donna went to work on piling her notes and handouts into somewhat neat piles and Eric opened up the red checkered blanket and laid it over the carpet to help get the complete picnic feel to it.

"How's the studying going?" he asked while they continued on with their tasks.

"Horrible." Donna groaned as she dropped into a seat on the blanket, "I mean what kind of person gives a big test the day after Valentine's Day?" she asked but before Eric could answer she continued with her rant, "A lonely, bitter, old, bald man who's biggest pleasure in life is making everyone else miserable, that's who!"

A scowl appeared on Eric's forehead, "Wait, Red's giving out a test?"

Donna rolled her eyes and shook her head but still gave out a laugh that wasn't missed by Eric.

"But seriously though, Donna. You know you're over studying yourself right? You're gonna do great. I mean you're a pretty smart girl." Eric went on to say, "And I only say _pretty_ smart because if you were _really_ smart you would've figure out a long time ago that you're…too good for me."

"You see Eric, that's why you're a dumbass." Donna declared sounding upset.

Her angry tone caused Eric to instantly fill with worry and he scrambled to pick up his wrong words and fix them up a little more, "No, no I didn't mean it like that! You're smart, you're _really_, _really_ smart! You're like the female version of Albert Einstein but with much better hair!"

The redhead only shook her head, "Eric, you're a dumbass because you don't see how good _you_ are."

Eric smiled softly, clearly touched by her words, and she smiled back him

"Hey, so can we do the gift thing now?" he asked suddenly getting excited.

"Well I am hungry but I know if we don't do it now you'll be hinting for your gift until you get it." Donna said with a knowing look that made Eric shrug—she really did know him well. "But since I thought we were doing Valentines this weekend I don't have your gift."

His smile dropped at hearing the news, but he tried to hide his disappointment, "Oh, well yeah, well that's yeah, okay."

"I do have your card though." She offered.

"That'll work!"

Donna laughed a small laugh at his eagerness before she stood up from the floor and walked over to her dresser where she had left Eric's card. She soon picked up a red envelope from the top of dresser and walked back to their little picnic area where she found Eric sitting with a pink envelope in his hands. He must have gotten it from the basket, she figured.

"Here you go."

The pair then exchanged their cards at the same time but it was Donna who opened hers first.

Once the seal of the pink paper had been broken Donna stuck her hand in and pulled out a card with a cartoon of some smiling letters from the alphabet and a large red heart in the background. "_Dear Valentine…"_ it said at the top.

"_If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together_." Donna read the printed message on the inside of the card and then looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow, "That's pretty cheesey."

"I know." Eric confirmed with a nod and a smile.

A matching smile came onto Donna's face, "I love it."

"My turn!" announced Eric only a second later before he ripped open his envelope and took out his valentine's card.

Eric's card also had a cartoon printed on the cover. However, the cartoons on Donna's had been clearer in what they were—happy alphabet letters—but the cartoon on Eric's card looked a little different. It wasn't an object but maybe not an animal either, at least not a well known one, it looked like a big furball with a sash kind of thing over it. It was odd but cute and made Eric smile.

"Hey that kinda looks like…" his words were cut short as he flipped open the card to see the very meaningful inside message, "_You_…"he paused and swallowed hard, "_You are the Wookie to my heart_."

Donna grinned at seeing how emotional her boyfriend seemed to be getting at this little card, "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" he said before leaning over to thank her with a kiss, "This is so awesome. Did you make this?"

"No, I bought it at the store." She replied with a shake of her head, "And that was actually worse because now everyone knows my boyfriend is a _Star Wars _fan." She said not being able to contain her smile.

The playful teasing comment went into Eric's right ear and out his left without a second thought. His focus remained on his card.

"I'm gonna frame this and hang it on my wall." He announced though mostly to himself.

While Donna was glad that Eric had liked his card so much, she was glad that for once it was her that was making him smile, but she knew she had to get back to her studies soon and her stomach was still rumbling.

"Eric, can we eat now? I'm starving." She said and luckily it was enough to pull Eric out of his trance.

"Oh right, right." he said, putting his new treasure off to the side and then reaching into the basket to get out their meals, "Your valentine's dinner is served, m'lady."

Donna scowled at what had been placed in front of her, a white paper bag with a creepy clown printed on it, "Eric, this is just a burger form Fatso Burger."

"Or is it?" Eric asked with an eyebrow arched upwards.

The question was enough to spark Donna's interest and made her grab the bag and look inside for the hidden surprise. She didn't see anything at first so she had to stick her hand in to moving things around; and soon she found his valentine's surprise.

"A heart shaped cheese burger?" she asked, once again trying to sound annoyed but a smile was starting to crack onto her lips.

"If that doesn't say Valentine's Dinner I don't know what does!"

She laughed, "You did this didn't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." came Eric's reply and as he saw her smile grow he knew he had to admit to another thing, "I'd also be lying if I didn't say that my mom helped me out too."

Grin still in place Donna shook her head, "You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork, who you bought a _Star_ _Wars_ Valentine's Day card." He reminded with his own happy smile.

And all Donna could was smile because she knew it was true.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Lemme know in a review!_

_I just want to say once more thank you to everyone who took the time to read these little stories. And great big thank yous to those of you who also took the time to review the stories with such sweet words, you helped me want to write more of these stories, you helped me feel better about ones I didn't feel so good about, and just thank you! *hugs*_

_Also in case you're wondering, I am thinking about doing a follow up collection next year and perhaps even a follow up oneshot to one f the installments. But this is all still in the thinking/planning process. Right now my next project is a new three shot with JH and RK but before that I'm gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie (and yes, I just quoted ABBA :D) to update Meet the Hydes very soon._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, have a nice day, and remember only 358 more days till Valentine's Day 2015! _


End file.
